1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a medical device and method for use thereof for facilitating repair of comminuted bone fractures. In particular, the present invention is related to a fracture fixation system and method for use thereof to aid in the repair of comminuted periarticular fractures. More specifically, the present invention relates to a fracture fixation system and method for use thereof for aligning and stabilizing comminuted bone portions and associated soft tissues adjacent joints to facilitating proper healing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A comminuted periarticular fracture is a fracture in which bone is broken, splintered, or crushed into a number of pieces adjacent a joint. In comminuted periarticular fractures there is a great need for fixation of important bony fragments (or comminuted bone portions) that have relevant blood supply to facilitate fracture healing. Such comminuted bone portions may have tendons or ligaments attached thereto which also need to heal in place in order to restore function to the joint in question. For example, as in fractures of the lesser tuberosity, frequently there are avulsed tendons that are attached to the comminuted bone portions.
A wide variety of devices have been developed for the support and treatment of comminuted periarticular fractures. Existing solutions have ranged from simplistic measures, such as bone support plates, structural rods, and other single-function prosthetic devices, to more elaborate mechanisms involving a complex arrangement of different components. Despite advances in the devices for the support and treatment of comminuted periarticular fractures, increasing the alignment and stability of the comminuted bone portions and associated tissue can aid in restoring function to the damaged joint.
Therefore, there is a need for a fracture fixation system to aid repair and reattachment of comminuted bone portions and associated tissue by facilitating increased alignment and stability of the comminuted bone portions and associated tissue. Such a fracture fixation system can increase the alignment and stability of the comminuted bone portions and associated tissue by providing an ideal mechanical advantage for drawing multiple comminuted bone portions together to form a solid construct to facilitate healing thereof, and to facilitate attachment of the associated tissue.
For example, the fracture fixation systems disclosed herein can be used to fix portions of a comminuted humeral head relative to a humeral shaft portion (FIGS. 1 and 2). In doing so, the comminuted humeral head portions (whether they contain important blood supply, or important tendon or ligament attachments) can be fixed to the site of their avulsion or prior attachment. As such, using the fracture fixation systems disclosed herein, the comminuted humeral head portions can be drawn together to form a solid construct to facilitate healing thereof, and to facilitate attachment of the associated tissue. The fracture fixation systems disclosed herein include improvements to the inventions described in U.S. Provisional Application Nos. 60/523,960; 60/541,540; and 60/552,632; and U.S. application Ser. No. 10/993,723, which are incorporated herein by reference.